A Game of Fire
by VerlorenFate
Summary: Superhero AU: The local hero and the local villain. Both are secretive, both have their own reasons to fight and both are oblivious to each other's feelings. In addition, both must be completely blind if they are able to live in a small apartment, with a thirteen year old child and not notice each other's alter ego.


Just incase if anyone gets confused by my writing style:  
Yuuri is Eros and is 26  
Viktor is Aria and is 27  
Yuri is 13.

Tags and characters are updated as the story progresses.  
I apologize for spelling mistakes and grammar errors. If they really annoy you, feel free to inform me and I will fix them as soon as possible.  
I hope that you enjoy this little fanfic of mine, thank you for reading.

* * *

 ** _"People who fight fire with fire usually end up with ashes." - Abigail Van Buren_**

The television was buzzing with life through electricity as the miniature news anchor sat at the table, papers in his hands and a bored expression painted on his face.

"News just in, a bank robbery is currently taking place at the Sberbank of Russia located north of St. Petersburg. Civilians have been warned to stay out within the restricted area as the police are currently handling the situation." He said, as if everything has been rehearsed before. "Authorities have managed to name the criminal with the help of civilians." Giving out a tired sigh, the news anchor ended the introduction of the topic with what everyone expected. "The police are currently in the process of trying to detain the 'villain' known as Eros. In addition, our local hero Aria is there to assist the police."

The television was switched off with the buzz of a button as thirteen year old Yuri got off the leather sofa that looked strangely out of place in the small messy living room of a tiny cheap apartment, located within walking distance of the bank which was currently on every news channel. With loud steps, the small teenager stomped over towards the miniature kitchen that didn't even have enough space for a dining table.

Glancing at the pile of unwashed dishes that was constantly growing and taking more space, Yuri quickly directed his attention to his mug with a printed cat paw on it. Snatching it, he filled it with water before walking back to the living room.

"Old man, pig, you there?" He belted out to the air, waiting for a reply but received nothing but heavy silence. Huffing out, he flopped back on the sofa, water spilling carelessly around him as he snatched the remote back, switching the small television back on. With an angry 'tsk', he flicked through the channels, trying to find something to catch his attention. Something to bore him into sleep.

Majority, if not all the channels, were focusing on the bank robbery. On the fight between the silver haired Aria and the black haired Eros. How Eros managed to appear, leaving smoke all around him which set off all the fire alarms but gave a dramatic feel to his entrance. How he easily hacked into the security of the bank within seconds before entering a safe and leaving it with a sack in his hands of what he came for: cash.

Of course, the silver haired hero came to stop the crime.

Aria's body was covered in swirls and symbols which seemed to glow on his body like fire. The black bandages that hid his eyes were fluttering as he smashed through the window, a grin on his face as he dusted the glass shards off from his body. His over the top outfit consisting of white and red robes with specks of gold and black leather boots was impossible to miss.

It was a contrasting sight compared to Eros who was dressed in a more simple style. Black hair gelled up and brown eyes peeking through a black mask that covered half of his face. Swirls and symbols similar to Aria's decorated his own body, with one prominent one on his right cheek that was already blazing red like a firework. His outfit consisted of a black one piece that covered his arms and legs and up to his neck.

Blurry videos of the two fighting was all that was shown on the news. With the two yelling at each other, throwing insults to each other, and most importantly, throwing balls of fire at each other and dodging them.

Yuri regarded them as boring entertainment. They were always fighting, always making it on the news ever since three years ago. It was boring enough to cause Yuri to let out a loud, long yawn. Stretching a bit like a cat, he flopped back down with an annoyed sigh.

"Happy birthday to me."


End file.
